The Pathology core is subdivided into two parts: (a) a panel of three pathologists (Drs. Page, Kiviat and Crum) who will independently read and score inflammatory changes in endometrial biopsy specimens; and (b) an electron microscopic and organ culture core (Dr. Apicella) that will assist with identification of C. trachomatis and N. gonorrhea in endometrial biopsy specimens and establish organ culture methods to identify cell types invaded by these organisms. This core will also identify the adherence properties of N. gonorrhea that permit attachment and invasion.